Konoha Chronicles
by torib0o
Summary: Kiba wakes to find Neji bathing before him in a thermal bath, what will happen? Based on Hellade's doujin on dA. Warnings: OOC, WAFF, YAOI, KibaNeji.
1. Konoha: Hot Bath After Training

A/N: This is a fic to go along with Hellade's 'doujin' over on dA, to which the link will be posted on my page. She's written a little dialogue and I will put all of it into this story. Hellade, mi auguro ti piace questa storia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Kiba leapt to another tree branch, narrowly dodging the kunai thrown in his direction. He could barely sense the chakra of his teammates though, he wasn't too concerned. _'You don't get to be ANBU by bein' a pushover,'_ he thought rather smugly to himself as a smirk came to rest on his lips.

Finally, he broke through the trees and came upon a clearing, his teammates landing on either side of him, mere moments before their target shot out of the trees and charged them.

--

Tsunade sat back in her chair and listened to the ninja before her giving his report of their mission. Honestly, couldn't he just give her a cut and dry report without him gloating on about himself? _'But then again, if he didn't, it simply wouldn't be him.'_

"Naruto!" she hollered as the boy flailed his arms.

The blond stopped his rant and looked to the older woman rather sheepishly before exploding in anger. "Baa-chan! You're not supposed to call out our names!"

The Hokage rolled her eyes good naturedly, not being able to help the smile that came to rest on her lips until her eyes fell the other ninjas in the room. One was standing upright, seemingly fine behind his regulation mask but the other's body was shaking a minimal amount and looking closely, she could see crimson drops of blood dripping down the regulation, skintight black shirt her ninja was wearing.

"Inu-san."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the title. Of course he understand that their names were derived from the names of the years but honestly, to have his title so close to his name rang of idiocy in his ears but he wasn't the one doing the labeling.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Let me have a look at your arm."

"I don't think it's all that bad; I'll just stop by the hospital on my way home and-"

"Nonsense! Now, come on, let's have a look."

"Hokage-sama, I hope you aren't just doing this to get out of doing your paperwork."

"Quiet, Shizune."

If one were to listen close enough, they could hear a near silent sigh and a whisper of the word 'troublesome' before the third ANBU slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the rest of its occupants.

--

Kiba sighed tiredly as he pulled off the skintight, sleeveless, black shirt he was wearing as he threw the garment into one of the many small, wooden cubby holes lining the walls of the change room of the spring he was at.

After Tsunade healed the Inuzuka, she demanded that he spend the rest of his day at a hot spring and the young man hadn't refused. He was tired and missions had been coming steadily for nearly two months; in a way, he was grateful for his minor injury in that it allowed him rest, if only for a bit.

He unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper causing them to slide off of his thin waist to the floor below. He bent to pick up the pants, moaning contentedly when he felt tension leave his back as it cracked slightly. Kiba balled the pants up and threw them into the cubicle before placing his hands on his hips and bending backwards until he heard the slight cracking noise.

He walked to the shower, rolling his neck as he did so, letting the spray comb through his shaggy, brown locks and slip down his chiseled body. Stepping from underneath the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist in modesty, only to let it slither down his body when he found that he was alone in the bath.

--

Neji sighed out a breath of frustration as his cousin barely dodged yet another one of his kunai. Hyuuga Hijiki requested that someone help him with his dodging because of the wounds he'd sustained as of late. As far as Neji could see, the boy before him had _no_ business even entertaining the thought of being a ninja. _'He might do well to become a medic-nin.'_ When the boy cried out as yet another shuriken sliced his arm, Neji shook his head sadly. _'Maybe he should just be a medic, I'm sure the civilians could use another nurse or…something at their hospital.'_

"Hijiki-kun," Neji called as he moved to kneel by boy as he held his bleeding arm. "You might do well to become a medic or something of the sort. I feel that if you continue this profession, it may be fatal." he said gently as he held a glowing hand over the wound. While he wasn't a medic, Neji did have precise chakra control and a medic was needed among every genin team so it only made sense that it be him.

As he heard quiet sniffling, Neji lifted his head and watched his cousin carefully. "I apologize, Neji-san, I apologize for my weakness. If only I were stronger and more focused then I wouldn't be shaming our clan like this."

There was a moment of silence as Neji concentrated his chakra a bit more steadily on the laceration. "You shouldn't worry about shaming this clan." he said a bit roughly. "What you should be concerned about is shaming yourself." He looked up, locking eyes with the younger man. "Tell me, Hijiki-kun, is this what you want, really and truly want? Is being a ninja what makes you feel like your life is worth living?" When his cousin turned his head and looked down dejectedly, Neji continued. "What do you want to do, Hijiki? Who do you want to be?"

A whisper.

"What was that?"

"I want to be a medic."

Neji smirked inwardly. _'So I was right.'_ he thought to himself. "That's a good-"

"An animal medic!"

"Eh?"

Hijiki turned wide eyes to him, eyes that displayed hope dancing delicately with fear; hope that Neji, his cousin, his idol, would support him in his endeavor and fear of being rejected and ridiculed, fear of his family discovering his wants. "I want to be medic-nin! No, no, I want to be able to take care of animals. I've....been talking to Inuzuka Hana lately and she thinks I should try; she said she'd help me."

Neji sat idle as he took in the information. _'At least he knows what he wants to do.'_ he thought to himself. _'And he has someone to help him, this is good._' He took his hand away from the boy's arm, stood, and extended a hand to help his cousin up. "I'm very proud of you, Hijiki-kun, for taking the initiative on your path." He gave the boy a small smile and stretched leisurely. "I think we can call it day, eh?"

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Neji-san. Umm, do you think Hiashi-sama will approve of my desire?"

"Don't worry yourself too much, I'll speak to Hiashi-sama for you."

The boy nodded once more before running off. Over the years, Hyuuga Neji had become extremely compassionate and though he couldn't say surely what caused the change in his demeanor, he was extremely grateful for it. He was no longer concerned with what the 'fates' may bring and had accepted that it was he who decided his own fate and he who was in charge of his destiny. With the change of his mentality, came the change of his wardrobe. He no longer donned the robes that most men in his family wore but tighter than average, standard jounin uniform pants and skintight, sleeveless, regulation jounin shirt. On occasion, like on days like today, he'd wear a tight, zippered, vest and fishnet.

Neji stretched his arms over his head and breathed deeply as he felt his shoulders pop. He really had been working too hard lately with the influx of mission; this was his first day off in three weeks and he'd just spent over half of it sparring. He tilted his head back, inhaling as the cool breeze blew, his long hair tickling the small of his exposed back. _'I know just what to do today.'_

_--_

Kiba jolted as he felt the water him shift. _'I must've fallen asleep.'_ he thought tiredly as he brought his body into an upright position against the rocks he was leaning against. He brought his hand up and sucked air through his teeth, making a 'tsking' sound when he saw they'd become waterlogged, disgusted with the little creases along his fingers and toes. He turned his head when he heard the water shift once more and chocked on his breath at the sight before him.

Hyuuga Neji was standing naked in water before him; the water stopping just below the cheeks of his ass. His back was to Kiba as he held thick, loose locks upon his arms; the water dripping from his hair to the pool beneath like rain to the sea. When his hair grew so long, Kiba didn't know but he was shocked to see a stray bit of hair hanging from the older man's and floating atop the water before him; it was alluring. Kiba gasped inaudibly when he saw the muscles in Neji's back stretch nearly imperceptibly and couldn't stop the whisper that fell from his lips.

"Neji..."

--

There's chapter one!

I hope you guys liked it.

There will be one chapter for each picture most of the time unless I think two pictures can be stretched for one chapter.

Hellade, once more, I hope you liked the chapter.

ANBU masks are supposed to be from the animals on the Chinese/Japanese calendars.

I dunno if Hijiki is actually a name, I just needed something with an 'H' 'cause he's a Hyuuga.

Please review to tell me what you guys thought!

**LINK TO THE ARTWORK IS ON MY PROFILE!**

=D

-torib0o (12/21)


	2. Konoha: Hot Bath After Training 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of the Konoha Chronicles based on Hellade's doujin over on dA the link to the artwork will be posted on my profile. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_Last time…._

_Kiba gasped inaudibly when he saw the muscles in Neji's back stretch nearly imperceptibly and couldn't stop the whisper that fell from his lips._

_"Neji..."_

--

Inwardly, Neji jumped at the whispered called of his name. _'Who is calling me like that?'_ he wondered to himself. He hadn't noticed anyone else in the large onsen when he'd climbed in but he'd been so very tired at the moment. He sighed as he rolled his neck to the side and turned when he heard his named spoken in what seemed to be a whispered plea once more.

--

Kiba bit his lip as he watched Neji's neck shift from side to side, the Hyuuga's hair still upheld by beautifully, lithe muscled arms as that pale column of flesh turned so that the Inuzuka could see a tendon coming into his line of vision. He nearly groaned when he saw a pale, blue vein exposed in the older boy's neck and without realizing it, he let that name fall from his mouth a second time.

--

Neji turned around, one hand still underneath his hair and was surprised to find one Inuzuka Kiba in the onsen with him. Not having noticed the boy before, Neji assumed that Kiba entered the bath before him. _'He must've been resting behind those rocks.'_ Neji thought to himself before he decided to speak to him his acquaintance.

"Did you call me?" he asked.

He tilted his head somewhat questioningly when Kiba didn't answer him but he had no idea that the Inuzuka hadn't even heard a word he said after he turned around.

Kiba felt his cheeks burn a dull heat as an expression of shock overtook his countenance when Neji turned around. He was literally stunned stiff when the sight before his eyes changed instantly. Neji stood before him completely naked and the Inuzuka was positive that he was going to pass out from the heavenly sight that the young Hyuuga presented.

"YO!" he heard the distant call and looked up to find Neji frowning at him. "What do you want?"

Not having regained full use of his brain, he said the first the thing that came to mind. "Me? I want it!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at his associate as he pulled a lock of hair over his shoulder and turned concerned eyes on the younger nin. "Kiba, are you alright."

"Hmm?"

"Kiba?"

Kiba finally looked up and locked eyes with the man before and nearly smiled when he saw worry in those white eyes; why he wanted to smile, he didn't know but after spending so many years around Hinata, the Inuzuka learned that those seemingly blank eyes were as expressive as anyone else's.

When the younger boy looked at him, Neji felt himself relax at the calmness in his eyes. He moved a bit closer to Kiba and sat down beside him while deeply breathing in the steam from the bath. Neji was so glad he was able to relax at last, all of the missions he was going on were starting to take their toll on him but he wouldn't complain, not as long as he doing a service for his country and his Hokage. Turning the man beside him, Neji smiled a small smile when he noticed the fresh bruises littering the dog-nin's body.

"Just back from a mission?" he asked, not noticing where Kiba's eyes were as he crossed his legs beneath the water.

Kiba inwardly groaned when Neji crossed his legs thus cutting off his viewing pleasure. As he looked at the boy beside him, he felt shock cloud his mind once more. He'd never see Neji smile before and certainly never at him. _'Dear Gods. He's beautiful.'_ He thought to himself as Neji opened his eyes and tilted his head confusedly once more.

"What'd you say?" he asked and was surprised that his mouth had gone completely dry from the older boy's smile.

Neji caressed his hair once more, a nervous gesture as he gave another smile, this one slightly anxious. "I asked if you were just getting in from a mission." He said quietly and reached out to stroke the younger's arm. "You're all bruised up."

Kiba jolted a bit when one of said bruises was lightly touched upon but made no other movements to indicate he was uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, I did." He reached around, pulling the Hyuuga closer to himself and gently grazed the older boy's shoulder. "How about you?" he asked as he pressed the spot softly.

Neji released a small sound and leaned into Kiba before pulling away as though he'd been burned. _'When did he gain so much muscle mass?'_ He wondered to himself. _'Maybe it's always been there; he did wear that baggy coat for a long time but then he wore leather, I should've noticed before I was naked in a pool of water with him but still…'_ The Hyuuga looked up at Kiba and felt heat rise to his cheeks at the other's bewildered expression. _'He looks so handsome like that.'_

"Hey, Neji." He heard the other call his name and came out of his thoughts instantly.

"Yes,"

"You alright?"

Neji nodded absently at question and his eyes followed the Inuzuka's as Kiba stood up. He looked away when his eyes were level with a certain piece of Kiba's anatomy and blushed horribly at the thought of it. _'It's so big and he's not even-'_

"Come on," Kiba said as he extended a hand to Neji. "I think you've been in here long enough."

Neji took the offered appendage and let the Inuzuka pull him up and out of the bath. He held his hand for a moment and Kiba looked down at the hand grasping his own, then at Neji, finding the Hyuuga's eyes were locked on his face.

Kiba leaned down a bit, closing his eyes as he leveled himself with Neji and gasped when he was struck in the face by a wave of dark hair as the hand he was holding was snatched from his own. He looked up, dumbfounded, as he watched Neji's retreating back enter the locker room.

'_Well that was interesting.'_

--

Chapter 2!

Originally, I planned to have them speak a lot more in this chapter but after looking at the pictures some more, I figure what I wanted them to say will come later.

Hellade, Spero avete gradetto questo capitolo e avete detto non avete conosciuto la mia età. Sono diciassette =D

Please leave reviews; they make me type faster.

Ciao e bye-bye!

torib0o (12/28)


	3. Konoha: Drying After Bath

A/N: Hi again, these chapters are coming quick, I know which means the other works are being pushed off a bit but don't worry; I'll try to have everything updated by Sunday….which might mean Monday if I have any readers down under….though I've hit a bit of a snag with Trick or Treat, I hope to get past it soon. =D

Hellade, Sono spiacente per la mia lingua difettosa ma a me, penso che la bocca di Kiba sia ripugnante...^^;

LINK TO THE ARTWORK ON MY PROFILE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_**Last time….**_

_**Kiba leaned down a bit, closing his eyes as he leveled himself with Neji and gasped when he was struck in the face by a wave of dark hair and that hand was snatched from his own. He looked up, dumbfounded, as he watched Neji's retreating back enter the locker room.**_

**'**_**Well that was interesting.'**_

_--_

Neji fought back a violent blush as he held a delicate hand to his chest, still feeling the lingering touch of his fellow shinobi's grasp. _'His grip was so strong and the way he looked at me…'_ he mentally shook his head at the thought. How could he think of his comrade in such a way? How could be so attracted to Kiba? _Why_ was he so attracted to Kiba? _'I'm probably over thinking things,' _he thought to himself as he let the sopping towel around his waist drop to the floor below.

--

'_What the hell was that?!'_ Kiba yelled inwardly once his confusion cleared. _'He holds __**my**__ hand and __**he**__ wants to get all bent outta shape!? What the fuck is that!?'_ He glared as he watched the sliding door close and Neji disappear behind it. _'And why was he looking at me like that…he looked so….hungry.'_ the Inuzuka swallowed thickly at the thought, his mouth suddenly dry.

Kiba was an observant person by nature and noticed subtle changes in ways most people couldn't and over the years, Kiba noticed Neji.

He noticed the confident yet relaxed way the older boy walked, he noticed his calm, gentle words, and he noticed Neji's change of wardrobe. He loved to watch the older man walk down the street in a tight belly shirt and tight, low-riding, hip-hugging pants that never seemed to be able to hide his panties. Oh yes, his panties. Yes, Neji's panties. He didn't know when or why they Hyuuga decided to change his choice in undergarments, hell, he didn't even know _if_ Neji had changed his choice of undergarments, having never seen them before but he knew was immensely glad for the change and, at the same time, strangely angered by it.

He'd spent at least the past year staring lustily after Hyuuga Neji and the boy never spared him a passing glance which initially angered the Inuzuka but then he realized that Neji had no reason whatsoever to speak him about anything. Sure, there were those few tracking missions when Neji was spent in place of Hinata as his teammate but those missions were few and far between what the felt necessary to seeing his lov- _'Ok. Bad thought…Damn it, I need to stop thinking like this,' _he scolded himself. _'Besides, it's not like he'd ever want me.'_ He sighed sullenly as he walked to the door separating the onsen from the change room and gasped at the sight before his eyes when he opened it.

Once again, he got a view of his favorite Hyuuga's ass but this time, it was that much better as he got an eyeful of perfectly rounded, perky, pale cheeks. He watched as the Hyuuga drew a towel around his waist to replace the drenched one lying haplessly on the floor and decided he might as well follow his belov-, follow his _comrade's_ action as he too released the sopping, wet towel around his waist and replaced it with a dry one.

--

Neji stilled when he felt eyes trained on his nude body and activated his Byakuugan to find Kiba staring unashamedly at his behind. He felt his blush come back as he hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist. Neji pulled his hair over his shoulder, feeling his nerves jump once more as he felt movement behind him, and wrung it between his tightly clenched hands as he tried to ignore that slightly overbearing presence.

--

Kiba walked behind Neji, breathing deeply through his nose as he moved to try to calm his pounding heart. Watching Neji move so slowly, so salaciously was driving him mad and unknowingly, he found himself walking toward the boy as though drawn by some magnificent force.

He placed his hands on his hips as he stood behind Neji, the towel the Inuzuka wore falling farther down his slender hips. "Neji, your back is wet." He said anxiously as he released a nervous laugh.

Neji ignored Kiba as he flipped his hair over his shoulders and shrugged, a scowl prominent on his porcelain face and the Inuzuka felt a bit of his heart chip away at the cold action but in the next instant, his heartbreak was forgotten as he watched Neji begin to dry that flawless body.

'_Dear, sweet, merciful Gods, why are you torturing me?'_

--

Chapter 3

Was it good? I know it was rather short buuuut…..

I swear on all that is holy, chapter 4 will make your jaw drop…..it should be up in a few days as I've other fics to work on.

I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please review

torib0o (12/30)


	4. Konoha: Drying After Bath 2

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the New Year! I think it may be a little long but that's to get it the point that I think it should be at for the next chapter, okay? Link to the artwork will be posted on my page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_**Last time…**_

_**Neji ignored Kiba as he flipped his hair over his shoulders and shrugged, a scowl prominent on his porcelain face and the Inuzuka felt a bit of his heart chip away at the cold action but in the next instant, his heartbreak was forgotten as he watched Neji begin to dry that flawless body.**_

'_**Dear, sweet, merciful Gods, why are you torturing me?'**_

--

Neji walked away from Kiba as he began remove his towel, the absorbent cloth twisting around his lithe body as he began to dry off. Kiba's mouth hung open in surprise as he dropped his own towel as Neji began to move. He watched as the Hyuuga unwrapped the cloth from around his waist, bringing it up around his back to catch stray droplets of water as he began to dry his face.

Kiba bit back a groan when he saw Neji's hand pushing the towel between milky white thighs, catching stray pieces of hair in process of drying off one of his most beautiful assets. Kiba, as he was standing behind Neji, gasped when he saw the towel peak through the back of his thighs and start drifting down his leg, the Hyuuga's beautiful, pert behind still exposed to him.

"Where am I wet?" he heard that breathy voice inquire and continued to watch as those delicate, little hands moved over that gorgeous body before him, completely oblivious to the world around him until he heard that voice once again, this time more wound up. "Dry me! Dry me!!!!"

Kiba could've died happily hearing those words knowing that it was only he and Neji in the locker room and he didn't waste anytime reaching the naked Hyuuga. "Yeaaaah!!!" he exclaimed, his enthusiasm tangible as he nearly ran to the other man.

--

Neji turned his head to look at Kiba over his shoulder and gasped aloud when he saw that the younger man wasn't wearing his towel and was strutting around nude. His quickly turned away, hiding his blush as he felt large hands, much larger than his own, gripping his towel and pulling it away from him before starting the process of drying his body.

Hyuuga Neji hardly ever felt insecure about anything but now as he stood completely exposed before this man who much larger than him in build and stature, who could easily overpower him physically, he couldn't help but feel small, though as he felt Kiba's hands run gently around to his chest, he had an odd sense of feeling protected and he liked it.

He looked over his shoulder once again to find Kiba's eyes shut tightly as the Inuzuka's hands lingered on his lower stomach, his hands moving continuously back and forth. Neji was confused by the repetitive motion until he felt something firm and slightly damp nudging him from behind and then he knew.

He turned around to face Kiba and gently held a tattooed cheek in his hand, massaging the soft flesh with his thumb until brown eyes opened to regard him warily.

"Hey, it's alright," he said softly, obviously catching the younger man off guard. He let his hand trail down the Inuzuka's muscled body and lightly brush against his rock hard arousal. "_This_ is alright. Why don't you let me help you dry off?"

--

Kiba gasped when he felt Neji's hand barley touch his throbbing length and released a small whimper at the pleasure of it. So enraptured was he by Neji's kind response, that he nearly missed the Hyuuga's invitation to help him dry.

He nodded once and turned his back to the Hyuuga, feeling slightly ashamed of himself for not being able to resist his carnal urges in front of the object of his affection, he sighed when he felt the soft cloth in his short, shaggy hair. He looked over his shoulder at Neji questioningly for he always dried his torso before anything else and the Hyuuga simply smiled at him and continued his ministrations.

"If you don't dry your hair first, it'll drip down your body, making harder for you to dry."

"What about you?" he asked quietly.

Neji let the towel slip to rest around Kiba's shoulders. "Well, what do you think?" he said as he stepped in front of the Inuzuka, his body bare though his flowing locks hid his most precious parts from his companion's gaze. "My hair wraps around my body, there's no point in trying to dry it completely first. The most I can do is try to work the water out of it then wrap it up as I dry my body and blow-dry it."

Kiba took a breath as he watched Neji do a small pirouette-like spin in front of him. "That…uh…that sounds like a pain; why don't you cut it?"

"Cut it? I _like_ my hair and...if I cut it, I believe Hiashi-sama would be a bit upset."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I think I remind him of my father, he had long hair too, you know?"

Kiba looked over his shoulder to Neji as he spoke happily about his father, the smile on the older man's face let him know that. Kiba nodded slowly as a thought came to him. "I thought your father and uncle were twins." He felt the hands drying his back slow slightly. "At least…that's what Hinata's told me."

Neji released a sigh that was nearly silent though Kiba heard him. "They were, yes."

"But," Kiba turned around and grab Neji's wrist in his hand and ignoring the bewilderment present on the Hyuuga's face, he stepped closer. "Your features are much softer than your uncle's, more delicate."

--

Neji stilled in Kiba's grasp as one of the Inuzuka's arms encircled his waist, the other still holding his wrist. He didn't move as Kiba's face came closer to his except to lick at his lips, which were suddenly feeling dry. _'Why aren't I moving? Why am I just standing here waiting for him to kiss me? Maybe…maybe I want to kiss him.'_

He dropped the towel and let his hand cup the Inuzuka's cheek once more, guiding the other's mouth to his own when…

"Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba, you are hereby summoned by the Godaime-Hokage and are expected to report to her immediately."

--

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba screamed when the authoritative voice broke through his and Neji's moment. He hadn't even felt the subtle traces of that carefully controlled chakra that all ANBU were trained so arduously to maintain. "What the fuck, man?! You couldn't wait 'til we got dressed?!" he yelled when he recognized that rabbit mask.

"Inuzuka Ki-"

"Yeah, ok, I heard you, Shino."

The mask of the rabbit was awarded to one who could maintain both speed and stealth and who better to receive it than Aburame Shino? The man moved his mask to the side, revealing black goggles as he sighed at the sight before him; it wasn't the first time he'd caught Kiba with his arms wrapped around someone in a less than innocent position and the fact that he'd caught his former teammate with Hyuuga Neji didn't phase him in the least.

"Stop making my job difficult and get there." He said in his usual stoic manner before he raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga struggling to get away from his friend. "Neji, unless you want to expose yourself to me, I suggest you stay in Kiba's grasp until I am gone."

Neji released an undignified squawk as he looked at the Aburame before crossing his arms over his chest as a pout rested on those perfectly plump pink lips.

--

"…and so I've decided to put ANBUs in groups of two for training purposes. This is the first time in Konohagakure history that this is being done and because the other nations need to be kept up to date with what we're doing, the Kazekage has graciously sent Sabaku no Temari to train with us for a while. If this training proves to be unsuccessful then it will be stopped immediately, however, until then you will live, sleep, and breathe your partner, understood!?"

A chorus of "Yes, Hokage-sama" could be heard throughout the underground ANBU facilities as their Hokage stood before them, conducting the meeting.

"Jounin and chuunin will receive the same training to maintain a level of normalcy and keep who is ANBU within the confines of this structure and your partners will be changed periodically to improve your training. Understood!?"

"YES, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

--

The hundred or so masked ninja emptied the room in an orderly fashion to find a series of list tapped outside the door, citing who would be paired with whom.

A man in an inu mask walked up to the list in front of him and read who his partner would be. _'Well, I'll be damned if I'm not the luckiest nin in Konohagakure.'_ He thought to himself as his eyes fell on an ondori mask and milky white eyes seemed to widen behind that mask.

_Konohagakure training schedule season one_

_Inu-san and Ondori san_

_Usagi-san and Taka-san_

_Saru-san and Shiroitachi-san_

_Hebi-san and Kuma-san _

--

Chapter 4!

Ok the ending is the pairings by their masks, I know I've only said a couple of masks but c'mon you guys can figure it out. I releaize that not all of the animals are off the zodiac but c'mon cut me some slack, it was kinda tough figuring what to make each person's animal based off of their personality.

Hope you liked the chapter

Please review.

torib0o (1/07)

Animal list

Ino and Ondori - Dog and Rooster

Usagi and Taka - Rabbit and Hawk

Saru and Shiroitachi - Monkey and Ferret

Hebi and Kuma - Snake and Bear


	5. Konoha: While Training

A/N: Okay, guys, I actually meant write and post yesterday but for some reason I got really hooked watching the latest episodes of 'Junjou Romantica' and listening to Tokio Hotel interviews and music 'cause I'm really into them at the moment, so I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_**Last time…**_

_**A man in an inu mask walked up to the list in front of him and read who his partner would be. 'Well, I'll be damned if I'm not the luckiest nin in Konohagakure.' He thought to himself as his eyes fell on an ondori mask and milky white eyes seemed to widen behind that mask.**_

--

Kiba breathed deeply as crisp wind blew and tossed his head back to look at the afternoon sun. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he thought about the upcoming events of the day. _'Today's the day the special training is supposed to start.'_ He thought to himself as he turned a corner. _'I suppose I should go see a certain ondori.'_ He chuckled deeply to himself, ignoring the worried glances of the people strolling by.

--

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted his former teammate brightly as she opened the door.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," she said quietly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? It seems like it's been awhile since I've seen you."

Kiba smiled at the girl. Over the years, Hinata overcame her terrible stuttering problem but remained the same gentle, soft spoken girl she'd always been.

"Well," Kiba began. "I-"

"He's here for me."

Both turned at the unexpected voice and Kiba couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the elder Hyuuga's appearance. Neji was wearing a black, sleeveless standard jounin shirt but the shirt was obscenely tight, Kiba noticed when he saw the outline of the older boy's nipples. The pants were also black, standard jounin pants that were tighter than they needed be and ended high upon Neji's calves. The calves were wrapped down to the tops of his feet and his hair was bound in the same low ponytail he'd been wearing it in for years.

Kiba looked up and noticed that both Hyuuga were looking at him rather concernedly. He smiled sheepishly as he tilted and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, guys." He said with a forced laugh. "Were you saying something?"

Neji and Hinata exchanged a look before Hinata smiled softly and gently nudged Neji so that he stumbled forward a bit. He ran a hand through his hair as his gaze fell to floor and he mumbled a request to the slightly taller boy.

"What'd you say?" Kiba asked of the soft spoken question.

Neji slowly raised his eyes to the Inuzuka's and blushed when he found deep brown eyes concentrating on him, obvious curiosity swimming in their depths. He looked away and gently caressed his hair, something Kiba noticed the older boy did when he seemed to be nervous.

"I…I was w…wondering…" Neji growled at himself as he suppressed the urge to shake his head in hopes to clear it. _'What's the matter with me?'_ he inwardly chastised himself. _'I sound like Hinata used to.'_ Looking back at Kiba, he noticed he still had the younger boy's attention. So with a deep breath, he looked Kiba in the eye and said, "Wouldyoumaybeliketogotogetsomethingtoeatbeforewetrainbecauasei'mkindofhungry."

Silence.

Kiba and Hinata stared wide-eyed at Neji as a violent flush assaulted the eldest Hyuuga's face and his hands gripped at empty air.

"I…what I meant to say was, would you maybe like to get something to eat before we train…because, I'm…kind of hungry." Neji could still feel the warmth on his face as his companions continued to stare at him. _'Gods,'_ he moaned to himself. _'How embarrassing.'_

--

"….so you're engaged to Tenten?" Kiba asked around a mouthful of noodles.

After much sputtering and blushing on Neji's part and teasing and apologizing on Kiba's, the two found themselves wandering down the roads of Konoha looking for a place where they could get a quick bite to eat before they trained. Finding no better option for quick food that was appetizing, the two decided on ramen and what better place for ramen than Ichiraku's?

After they ordered their food, the two began to talk about 'random' things to pass the time and of the 'random' things asked were Neji's current romantic interests. Initially, the Hyuuga was somewhat surprised but after staring wide-eyed at his company for some time, he nodded somewhat solemnly and said that he and Tenten were due to be married in the upcoming year just as their food arrived.

"Yes…" he sighed as he broke his chopsticks and muttered a disheartened 'itadakimasu' before stirring the noodles around, uncharacteristically 'playing' with his food.

"Well..." Kiba said as he looked at the sad boy beside him. "Don't you wanna marry her?"

The Hyuuga's head snapped up and his countenance was the epitome of shock. "No! Of course not!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself and slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said.

He looked at Kiba with those wide-eyes again and the Inuzuka stared at him, his surprise obvious. He raised one hand slowly and placed it over Neji's pulled the Hyuuga's arm down and looking straight into uncertain lilac-tinted eyes, he whispered, "Why don't you want to marry her?"

Neji gasped aloud at the tender concern Kiba was showing him and never had he had the urge to simply bury himself in another. He want to dive in the Inuzuka's very being and live there, he wanted to bathe in his blood and breathe from his lungs and those thoughts frightened him.

He pulled his hand away quickly and awkwardly before grabbing his bowl of miso ramen and downed it in a way rivaled Naruto himself. Turning back to Kiba, he wiped his mouth on his bare forearm and smiled uneasily. "Ready to train?"

--

They lay panting underneath the shade of a large tree off to the side of a, now destroyed, training ground as the sun began to set in the early evening sky. Kiba turned his head and looked down at his companion, smiling as the Hyuuga stretched that beautifully lithe body and frowning when he heard a joint pop and Neji sigh.

"Oh," the Hyuuga sighed. "If all training sessions are this rigorous, I don't know if I can keep up." He said with a chuckle.

Kiba joined in his laugher and sat up straight against the tree, catching Neji's attention with his slight movement. "I know what you mean," he said as he dusted his hair a bit. "but I love it anyway; training just gets me so pumped, you know!?" he asked excitedly.

Neji rolled his eyes at the overenthusiastic ninja beside him and rolled over onto his stomach before pushing his body upward and stretching again, much like a cat.

Kiba watched the supple curves of Neji's exposed body as the older boy moved and he couldn't help but trail a hand over a bare hip and down to that firm, full bottom and when he reached that bottom, he couldn't help but gasp.

Neji stilled when he felt rough, calloused hands on the soft, tender flesh of his hip and gasped when that hand grasped his bottom. _'Gods be damned,'_ he cried to himself. _'Why am I enjoying his touch so much?'_ he wondered and looked back when he heard the younger boy's gasp, unable to stop the blush he knew was rising.

Suddenly, Kiba looked up and locked eyes with Neji and his mouth still agape, he stood up, pulled the older boy up and against him, and took his mouth in what can only be described as a violent kiss. He slammed his mouth into Neji's and without waiting for the older boy to respond, pried his mouth open with his tongue and a thumb. When he felt Neji's tongue begin to slide against his own, Kiba reached down and grabbed Neji's bottom, squeezing the plump fresh harshly.

When he pulled his mouth away from Neji's, the Inuzuka looked into those dazed, off-white, seemingly lilac eyes and said in a harsh whisper, "You're not wearing any panties." Neji blushed ten shades of red at hearing his choice of underwear verbalized and gasped at Kiba's next thought. "I want to see."

He struggled and tried to get away from Kiba but the Inuzuka physically overpowered him and, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Kiba ripped his pants away and stared at those gorgeous, pale ass cheeks. Neji twisted around his shoulders, much like a snake, and he ended up being held upon Kiba's shoulder, one shoulder beneath his perfectly manicured fingers, the other between his legs.

Neji gasped as he felt damp heat against his upper right thigh and gnashed his teeth as his face heated up yet again as Kiba mouthed his thigh, suckling the tender, sensitive flesh. The Hyuuga hated that his underexposed body was so sensitive, that was why he began to wear such revealing clothing but his hopes were in vain; he'd kept his body covered for too many years for it to make a difference now.

"Gnam!" Kiba moaned as he sank his teeth into that pale flesh, loving the slightly metallic taste of the bit of blood that seeped into his mouth as Neji screeched.

"Ehi! You pervert!!! What are you doing!? Let me go!"

--

A/N: Chapter 5!

Yay!

Okay firstly, updates for ALL stories are gonna be a bit sporadic because I'm starting my independent study and that's from now until May; I'm dropping three classes to take it but I still have other stuff to do for school so sorry for sucky updating in the future.

Second, Junjou Romantica is awesome for those of you who haven't seen it. It's in Japanese and I know all of us know the sites to go to in order to get free anime.

Third, I love the people who review and you never know, a butt load of reviews may inspire me.

=D

Please review

torib0o (1/18)


	6. Konoha: Assault After Training

A/N: I am _so_ sorry, everyone; this update took longer than I anticipated but I've been updating and adding new stories rather regularly, so I think it's alright.

I actually did put a Tokio Hotel themed fic up(last time I mentioned how hooked I am on them) but someone reported me and my account was being threatened so I had to pull it =(.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

_**Last time...**_

"_**Gnam!" Kiba moaned as he sank his teeth into that pale flesh, loving the slightly metallic taste of the bit of blood that seeped into his mouth as Neji screeched.**_

"_**Ehi! You pervert!!! What are you doing!? Let me go!"**_

–

It took Neji a moment to realize his bare bottom was no longer being warmed by the harsh sun of the late summer day but he never got his bearings to figure out where he was. He couldn't get past the fact that he was still perched on Kiba's shoulder as the younger man continued to mouth his tender flesh but he wasn't one to be manhandled in any situation.

Wrapping his legs around Kiba's bicep, Neji brought his feet together and harshly kicked the younger man, causing them both to go tumbling to the floor. Ignoring the pain in his arm where he landed on it harshly, Neji stood at the same time he attempted his pull up his pants. He was flustered and his movements were hasty which was probably the main reason he was sent tumbling to the floor once again.

"Neji."

He heard that deep timber call his name and for the first time in years, the Hyuuga felt afraid. He wasn't afraid of the possible physical dangers that lay in staying with Kiba but of the way the he found himself reacting by something as simple as the call of his name; the way he wanted to give his full attention to the one beckoning it, the way it felt as though each hair on his body stood on end as an odd electrical current made it's way through his being.

He turned to face the other in the room and instantly, he was drowning in captivating, golden - green eyes.

–

Kiba knew he had Neji where he wanted him the minute their eyes locked. He knew it wasn't right to use techniques like this, especially not with one as beautiful, as precious, as _perceptive _as Neji and by doing so, the young Inuzuka knew he was taking a humongous risk.

He'd learned long ago how to use some of his more animalistic traits to his advantage not only on the battlefield but in his personal life though what he was doing right now could hardly be seen as animalistic if one wasn't taking note of the lust driving his actions.

Kiba knew how to manipulate certain aspects of his body and right now, he was manipulating his eyes in similar manner to which a caulophryne polynema lures it's prey. He focused a bit of his chakra to his eyes, resulting in the desired effect of stunning his companion in such a way that he knew he'd be able to strike and win.

He'd learned this particular form of genjutsu a few years prior completely unintentionally and even now, he couldn't explain how it was done, he could only explain what it did; when he captured the eyes of whomever he so desired, they would be stunned but not unaware of their surroundings. He'd never figured out exactly what the person believed to be happening when they swept under by the effects of his jutsu but he'd found it quite useful in battles.

He moved closer to Neji, making sure that the older boy was steadily focusing on his eyes and when he deemed himself close enough, he wrapped an arm around that slender waist and pulled the Hyuuga to him. Raising a hand, Kiba gently stroked Neji's cheek. He'd been waiting for a moment like this ages, a moment in which he could have Neji in his arms, focusing solely on him. The sexual aspect of such a moment was incredibly tempting but this, what they were doing right now, was beautiful.

But at the same time, Kiba knew he was wrong. _'He doesn't even know that I'm here anymore; I want him to know he's touching me but...what if he doesn't really want me?'_ unaware that he'd looked away, Kiba looked down at Neji when he felt soft hands caressing his cheeks and found cloudy, confused eyes focusing on him. He knew, despite Neji's white eyes, that the Hyuuga was confused and he didn't have the heart to keep up his jutsu.

He tightened his grasp about the older nin's waist before blinking his eyes and releasing the technique.

Kiba heard the surprised gasp that fell from Neji's lips as the Hyuuga searched his eyes, trying to understand how they came to be in this position but what shocked Kiba was that Neji wasn't struggling to pull away and even more surprised when the hands on his cheeks stayed there.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked quietly, seemingly unaware of the gentle motions of hands as they caressed Kiba's cheeks.

Kiba closed his eyes and let his forehead drop to rest against Neji's before releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'm sorry."

–

Neji let Kiba guide him to a couch in the tiny living space the Inuzuka occupied and smiled briefly when the younger nin averted his eyes when he, Neji, pulled up his pants, having failed to realize they were still around his knees until they began walking. That little smile that adorned Neji's face, however, was swept away when Kiba regaled the tale of how he kept Neji under a mild form of what he, Kiba, believed to be hypnosis.

"Why would you do something like that to me?" Neji whispered and felt his breath catch when Kiba looked away shamefully. "You weren't just going to....without me knowing, were you?"

The silence that hung between them was tangible and Neji could feel his body growing colder with each passing second and when Kiba sighed softly, Neji's throat became constricted and he didn't know if it was from the chocked sob lodged there or the bile that had steadily been rising.

"I'm sorry, Neji."

–

The week that followed was filled with rigorous training sessions and pleading, apologetic from Kiba that Neji refused to listen to; he'd never felt so humiliated in his entire life and considering how difficult Neji's life had been, that was saying something.

While training, the Hyuuga gave 110% percent to make Kiba was injured to what he felt was necessary to help mend the pain in chest every time he looked at the Inuzuka. Somewhere deep within himself, Neji knew even though it had been Kiba who caused this ache in his chest, he also wanted younger man to ease it but he refused to listen to the volumes that both his heart and mind were speaking.

–

It was the last day of training for the week and Neji stood patiently waiting just inside the perimeter of their specified training area, waiting for his opponent. Neji was a firm believer of being early to be on time, never being on time for fear he would be late; he was punctual to a fault and amongst the things he couldn't stand was tardiness, especially tardiness from one who made his stomach twist in the nauseating fashion that Kiba did.

He idly watched the clouds overhead, taking note of the movement of the sun and he growled in frustration when he realized that nearly an hour and half had gone by. _'What the hell?'_ he asked himself as he stood up and dusted the back of his low riding, hip hugging pants. As he cracked his neck, he heard a feminine voice call his name.

He turned around to greet the woman and smiled tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own wrapping around her slender waist, knowing that this wasn't the way things should've been; he should've been the one with his arms wound around someone's neck, he should've been the one with masculine arms tightening around his mid-section. It wasn't until the woman in his arms pulled back and looked at him concernedly did he realize he was being spoken to.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, the tight smile still commanding his lips. "Did you say something?"

She frowned and reached up to touch his cheek, pulling his face closer to hers when he pulled. "Are you alright, Neji-san?"

"Yes, of course." He replied as he lowered her hand from his face. "Now, what were you saying before?"

She tilted her head in confusion; Neji hardly ever brushed off her touches and never as much as he was doing in that instant but she ignored it; he had been acting odd lately.

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" she asked sweetly.

He wanted to tell her 'no', dear Gods how he _longed_ to tell her 'no, I don't want to have lunch, dinner, breakfast or any variation of a meal time with you, now or forever' but he held his tongue and motioned to the empty training field behind him.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for Kiba." he said told her apologetically. "He seems to be running a bit late today but you know there is nothing more I would love to do than spend time with you but these are regulations."

"Oh, didn't you know?" she asked and continued when Neji simply raised an eyebrow. "Kiba has a pretty bad injury from yester-"

"What?! How bad is it?"

She raised her eyebrow at the interruption; Neji never interrupted anyone, no matter how dire the situation was, the Hyuuga always waited until all the of the details were explained before making decisions and knowing this, Neji had the good grace to clear his throat and apologize to the woman before him before nodding his head to let her know to continue.

"It wasn't anything to bad...well I suppose it was if what Hinata-chan told me this morning was anything to go by."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was working the night-shift at the hospital last night and Kiba came in complaining of this horrible pain in his thighs and shoulders; turns out, you damaged some of his tenketsu but it wasn't anything Hinata-chan couldn't fix, he just had to stay overnight at the hospital but he's still pretty sore today so Hinata-chan excused him from training."

Neji tilted his head in thought. Why hadn't Hinata told him this? _'If she was working the night-shift at the hospital,'_ he thought to himself. _'then she probably didn't home until after I left this morning._' he sighed and shook his head, his loose locks tumbling over his shoulder. He looked back to the woman before him and smiled that tight smile once more before nodding to her and extending his arm.

"Let's go get something to eat."

–

Even Neji had to admit being out with her was somewhat nice. The atmosphere was relaxed and he thanked the Gods that this woman was so set on being dignified while in his company in the middle of Konoha. They'd settled on a nice little outdoor restaurant and just as Neji opened his menu, he heard the gasp of his female companion as she stood abruptly and waved a hand through the air in a considerably regal manner.

She smiled and waved whomever was behind Neji over to his table and once again, he couldn't help but arch one of those beautifully sculpted eyebrows at her behavior.

"I hope you don't mind," she began softly. "But I invited a couple of other people out with us today; it was before I saw you but I didn't think there'd be any problem with it."

Just as Neji was about to ask who their guests would be, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up into familiar, pale lilac eyes. He smiled and was about to speak when he caught sight of who was with his cousin and froze instantly.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun!" Tenten greeted them as she got up once more and hugged each of the new additions to their table. "How are you, Kiba-kun? Hinata-chan told me all about what happened."

Kiba resisted the urge to glare at Tenten; if Hinata already told her all about what happened, why did he have to? He settled for rolling his eyes at the girl and muttered a quick. "I'm fine" before turning to look at Neji who was holding his menu so close to his face, Kiba knew it was impossible to read.

He sat between the other man and Hinata and he turned his back on his former teammate, giving all of his attention to older Hyuuga who he'd was imperceptibly trembling and he knew it was his fault. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his messy, brown locks before he spoke.

"Neji." he called softly and wasn't at all surprised when he was ignored. "That's fine, it's alright; I don't expect you to speak to me. I just wanted let you know one more time how sorry I am. I know 'words are shit and actions are what matter but I know you don't want me taking any sort of action." he bit back a smile when Neji hesitantly raised his eyes over the menu to look at him. "I really want to explain what happened and I don't want you to run away or to hit me, please." The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, his countenance innocently confused. "Let's go inside the restaurant just for a minute, we don't have to buy anything, I just want to be able to speak to you above a whisper."

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Kiba as he spoke in hushed, whispered tones to her fiancé. She nearly dropped the glass she was holding as Kiba and Neji stood up, the Inuzuka's hand on the small of the older man's back. Her face went red and placed her hands on the table preparing to stand as well when a sharp kick landed on her knee, forcing her to sit back down.

"We'll be back in minute." Kiba mummered as they left.

Tenten looked across the table to where Hinata sat buttering a roll and her mouth dropped as a small smile appeared on the docile girl's lips before she took a bite of the warm bread and gave Tenten an innocent look that could've fooled the Hokage herself.

"I'm sorry, Tenten-chan, is there something wrong?"

–

Kiba led Neji through the crowded restaurant and eventually found a small, empty booth. He pushed the Hyuuga in one of the benches and sat himself down opposite the older man. As he looked at Neji, he found it intriguing how Neji's eyes would bounce around the room as he stroked the ends of his loose hair, trying to avoid eye contact with Kiba but Kiba knew that even though Neji wasn't looking at him, didn't mean that Neji couldn't see him.

"I'm just going to start talking then." Kiba said, knowing Neji could hear him. "I'll come straight out and say this now, I want you Hyuuga Neji and I've wanted you for a long time. I'm sorry I've never worked up the strength to say it before now, I really am but I thought you should how I felt before I go any further." he took deep breath when he noticed Neji's hands had stopped moving. "Last week when...Gods, Neji I'm _so_ sorry but you have to know I would never force you into anything, I couldn't live with myself if I ever did anything like that to anyone, _especially_ you; the only reason I did what I did was to calm you down. You were struggling and fighting me and falling down, I just wanted to sit down and talk to you but when you looked at me, I couldn't control myself and my chakra bled into my eyes. I was never going to force you, I just wanted to talk to you but then when I was holding you in my arms, I just wanted to feel you but I knew I couldn't do it when you didn't know what was going on around you. Please, just....I'm sorry, Neji."

Neji looked at Kiba and he knew the Inuzuka meant what he was saying but he was scared, he was honestly afraid of another human being and he didn't know what to do or say. True, his life was literally in the hands of his clan though Neji wasn't afraid of them but the power they held. When he faced a particularly skilled opponent, Neji wasn't afraid of them but the uncertainty of the situation. Now, Neji was afraid of someone, truly afraid of everything they were and everything they could do and he knew, deep down, it was because he wanted to be with Kiba too.

He looked and found those beautiful, brown eyes watching him with careful concern and he swallowed thickly around yet another lump his throat. He wanted to dive into Kiba's arms and have the younger man hold him and whisper sweet things to him but he couldn't.

"How?" he asked, the single word coming out more harshly than it should have.

"What?"

"How could you do that to me? You don't even know what I felt like when we were kissing and when you were holding me." the words were pouring in what could only be described as verbal-vomit and he couldn't stop them or the trembling that was present in both his voice and body. "I wanted to be there but I wasn't ready for what was about to happen, I was scared and I felt like you were taking advantage of it. I wanted to be with you, I wanted to! But how can I be with you when you can't control your jutsu? How can I be with anyone can't control themselves and puts both of us in danger?!" By the end of his confession, Neji's body shook with untold anger and heartbreak and Kiba could clearly see that the older man was near tears in his distress.

Unable to handle the prospect of having a Hyuuga breaking down in tears in a crowded restaurant, the Inuzuka gently placed his hand on Neji's arm and before the Hyuuga could blink, they were back in that tiny living space that Kiba had jutsued him to before.

Neji pulled away from Kiba and looked away as the first tears rolled down his cheeks and tried to still his body as the sobs fought to make their way the surface and failed spectacularly. It wasn't more than a minute later that he held his hand harshly to his mouth as heartbreaking sobs worked their way through his tiny frame. He didn't even realize that he was wrapped in someone's arms or that he was crying desperately as he clung to their comforting form. He didn't realize that the person was stroking his hair and back, planting little kisses to his temple as he brokenly called their name over and over again. He didn't realize that whomever was holding him smiled as they tucked his hair behind his ear or that he begged that person to hold him tighter, never once struggling to get away.

–

The tears that had been flowing so freely stilled when Kiba pulled Neji into his lap and cooed quiet little sounds and half whispered apologies, calming the Hyuuga more quickly than he thought was possible considering how loud the smaller man's sobs were.

He didn't know how they got there, but Kiba was perfectly content to have Neji in his lap as he sat in bed, stroking the older boy's back in soft, steady strokes reveling in the warm puffs of air Neji released every time he exhaled. He looked down when Neji's breath was directed at his chin and found himself drowning in endless lilac eyes.

As odd as it was, Neji had an overbearing feeling that he apologize to Kiba but for what, he didn't know. Maybe for overreacting and not giving the younger man a chance to explain himself when he clearly felt guilty for his actions, maybe for beating mercilessly as they trained daily, maybe for sobbing all over the younger nin and ruining one of his uniform shirts; he didn't know why, but he just felt like he needed to say, "I'm sorry."

–

Kiba tried to mask his shock as that soft spoken apology slipped past those pink lips, swollen from where Neji repeatedly bit them to quiet his sobs. He couldn't begin to understand why the Hyuuga was apologizing to him, Neji hadn't done anything wrong in his eyes but he knew better than to try and convince someone that they were right when they felt they were wrong so he did nothing aside from, thoughtlessly, tightening his grasp around Neji's slender waist and pressing another kissing to his temple.

"It's alright; I'm the one who should be sorry, the one who _is_ sorry; sorry in every sense of the word." he mummered against Neji's head. His eyes widened as slender fingers gripped his chin and yanked his face back so that he could stare into calm, although, insecure eyes.

"I should have just listened to what you had to say, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What situation?"

"I..." Neji frowned a bit, his fingers still resting against Kiba's jaw. He bit his lip thoughtfully; what was the situation now? They'd apologized profusely to one another and acknowledged that there was something, _feelings_ between them but where did all of these revelations land them? Neji looked back up at Kiba and nodded to himself before he leaned up slightly and brushed his lips against the Inuzuka's.

–

Kiba nearly stilled when he felt Neji's lips against his own; this kiss was so much more gentle than their first nearly a week prior but Kiba found that he loved the feel of Neji's lips moving softly, tentatively, languidly against his own.

He let the older boy control their pace, afraid of somehow frightening the Hyuuga off even if Neji had been the one to initiate this kiss. He followed Neji's movements, allowing himself to be pushed back on his bed as Neji remained on top of him, peppering his lips with chaste, quick kisses that left Kiba wanting for more but his fear of everything falling out from beneath kept him paralyzed.

–

Neji pulled away and watched as Kiba panted, trying to draw oxygen into his lungs, feeling slightly disappointed. He thought Kiba would want to kiss him, he thought Kiba would kiss him like he had last time but he wasn't, he was simply laying there, accepting the kisses, responding to a minimal level while Neji tried to coax him into responding.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Neji asked, his voice barely above a whisper causing Kiba's heart to clench painfully at the thought of upsetting the smaller man yet again.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, kissing the Hyuuga's cheeks and gently stroking his sides. "Of course I want to kiss you; I was just trying to take it slow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby, I'm positive."

Neji smiled as Kiba's hand came to cup his cheek and his smile only grew when the Inuzuka leaned into him and pressed their lips together before flicking his tongue out to taste Neji's beautiful mouth. The Hyuuga wasted no time in opening his mouth to allow Kiba's slick appendage in, groaning at the rough texture as it touched his own tongue.

Time was a blur as hands caressed and bodies writhed against one another. It wasn't long before Neji felt his shirt being tugged over his head and Kiba leaving his mouth as kisses, licks, and sucks headed south on overly sensitive body. His hands shot down when he felt that wonderfully arousing tongue stop at his chest and begin lave at nipples.

–

Kiba groaned around Neji's nipple when he felt those slender fingers lock into his locks, gripping his hair for all it was worth in an attempt to hold Kiba's head where it was so his mouth could continue the amazing job it was doing on his nipple.

Kiba growled and bit the stiff little nub, a warning for Neji to ease up a bit as he allowed his hand to trail downward on the body he loved to admire so. He traced around Neji's bellybutton before slowly easing his hand farther south, giving his Hyuuga the opportunity to stop him if it wasn't what he wanted but Neji didn't stop him, in fact, he moaned louder when Kiba's hand stopped just above the base of his cock.

"K...Kiba."

The Inuzuka's head shot up at the strangled moan of his name and in an instant, he found himself between Neji's legs, working on the button and zipper in an attempt to pull the older boy's pants down.

–

If one were to ask Kiba or Neji how they ended up in this position, neither of them would be able to tell you. Kiba was on his back, pulling down the back of Neji's pants to touch that glorious bottom he knew was there as nuzzled Neji's stiff arousal against his cheek, his hot breath causing Neji to twitch.

"Kiba!!! Let me...let...NO! THERE NO!" he panted, not meaning the jumbled words that fell from his lips. His mind was clouded by arousal and his body quivered from the heat coiled within his being and his odd position above Kiba. He was above Kiba, the Inuzuka's shoulder digging into the top of his thigh, as he tried to keep himself risen on one knee, the other half of his body nearly lay on Kiba's bed as he clutched the sheets desperately betwixt his fingers.

Kiba couldn't respond as he took Neji's arousal between his lips the only sounds heard from him were his gentle slurping noises of,"pchupchu...pchu...!" and occasional pants.

"No!" Neji moaned, trying to ignore the amazing feeling of Kiba's mouth on him. "Kiba, I'm engaged to Tenten! Ah! AH!"

Neji shrieked as Kiba moved his head back enough to simply play with the tip of his erection and the Inuzuka growled loudly enough that it would've frightened Neji in any other setting.

"No, no more!" he said looking up into Neji's eyes before he lowered his mouth again. "Pchu..pchu...."

"UGAH! Kiba!"

He pulled away and crawled up beside Neji, thrusting his tongue in the smaller man's mouth as he possessively wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's waist.

"From now on, you are only _mine."_

–

Chapter 6 Yay!!

Ok I was in a really good mood when I started this chapter the other day but my day today was pretty rough so I didn't do anything beside write the majority of this after it calmed down.

The next chapter, I'll let you know now, will be the one everyone has been waiting for.

**Please cheek my page for the update schedule for this upcoming week.**

**Link to the artwork on my profile.**

Reviews make my awful day better =)

torib0o (2/15)


	7. Konoha: Happy End

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, dearest watchers and reviewers; school's been absolutely crazy and with the deadline for my final project in a little more than a month, I can't say I'll be around too often but after May 20th or so (maybe even before then), this fic along with all my others should be back to steady updating, ok?

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

_**Last time...**_

"_**From now on, you are only mine."**_

–

Neji arched his back as he felt Kiba's lips along his neck, those sharp teeth gently nipping at his sensitive flesh. He let himself lay limply as the Inuzuka pressed soft kisses and licks to his skin, not hearing the soft moan that fell from his lips in the tender ecstasy he felt for the younger man.

His. Kiba's. The thought of belonging to someone else had always been a bitter one for Neji. He'd wanted, _yearned_ to be his own person for so long and he still wasn't, not really. He'd moved up in rank within his family to be the head of the branch family, unofficially speaking, but he still knew that the main held the reins on his life.

Now, as he lay with this beautiful man above him, whispering words of endearment and promises of happiness, Neji knew he wanted nothing more than to belong to Kiba. Never in such a short amount of time had someone brought him from absolute devastation to the peak of elation and Neji found that he didn't want to savor this feeling and have it only once but to enjoy it on a daily basis, for as long as he drew breath.

–

"Yours, only yours."

The whispered words were enough to cause Kiba to pull his mouth away from Neji's neck and stare up at the older nin and when Neji noticed the lack of attention being lain to his neck, he looked down and smiled softly at the Inuzuka before reaching out and stroking one of those marked cheeks.

"Kiba, my Kiba."

His eyelids fluttered shut and he turned his face into that soft, pale palm and kissed Neji's hand. "My Neji."

His words were muffled by the hand but he knew Neji heard him when the Hyuuga turned his head back so they could look each other in the eye and seeing Neji's eyes, Kiba pulled himself up so they were nose to nose.

He pushed a lock a hair behind the older's ear, holding his gaze as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Neji's. The kiss was soft and chaste but Kiba could feel like passion behind it as Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

He let his tongue flick out to touch those warm lips and not a moment later was he tasting the sweet, wet, warmth of Neji's mouth. He let his tongue trace over those perfect, pearly whites; tasting the Hyuuga's gums before touching his tongue to Neji's.

He felt Neji arch into him as he moved his slick appendage against the Hyuuga's and groaned when his groin came into contact with Neji's. When the older boy moaned into his mouth, Kiba pulled away to look down at Neji and thrust his hips against the other's.

Neji looked up at him through half lidded eyes and moaned again as he felt Kiba's erection slide against his own. The feeling was one he'd never felt before, his body purely virgin until this point but as the younger man slid a hand down between them and grasped Neji's length, the Hyuuga couldn't help but gasp and grasp the Inuzuka's shoulders.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as he felt those sharp nails digging into him. "Is it ok? Is _this_ ok?"

Neji could only moan as he felt Kiba's thumb sweep over the head erection, smoothing his precum down his penis. He shook his head a bit and gasped once more as he felt Kiba stop. Looking up into worried brown eyes, he couldn't help but give a small smile. "No, no it's alright. I've just....never done this before."

Kiba smiled as he stroked Neji again, leaning down to kiss the older's neck. "Don't worry," he whispered against Neji's throbbing pulse. "I've got you."

–

Neji wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist as the younger man rutted against him. Letting go of the headboard behind him, he wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and held the Inuzuka there as the boy's thrusts came more harshly.

The feeling of having your body wrapped up in another's in such a sensual embrace was something that Neji never longed for. He'd craved companionship, love, and care for the majority of his life but the idea of sex was not one that entered his mind on a regular basis, in fact, it was one that was had come less than a handful of times since he'd entered adolescence and learned what sex was. He'd harbored the thought of being independent, no, of being _alone_ so he'd never thought of sex. Of course he knew he was expected to reproduce at a certain time to continue his bloodline but he'd made the decision long ago to save any prospective offspring of the same fate he was damned too but now he knew none of that mattered. He was wrapped up in the loving, sacred embrace of a man who cared about him, a man who wouldn't let him be alone, and with this man, Neji he wouldn't have to worry about cursing any children. His heart was aflutter with both joy and passion at this revelation but all rational thought left his mind when he felt Kiba's erection slide between his legs and over his most sacred area.

They both gasped as Kiba slid over his hole and Kiba groaned at the thought of sliding inside the older but knew if this was the first intimate contact Neji had ever had that it was best to simply wait.

He groaned as he felt the Neji's heated erection between them, dragging it's wetness across their bellies. He slipped a hand between them to play with the wet slit, causing Neji to arch and moan against him. He watched as the older boy became lost in throes of passion as he let go of Kiba altogether and fell back against the bed as Kiba stroked him.

"KibaKibaKibaKibaKiba," he said the boy's name as though it were a chant and when the younger leaned down and licked a stripe across Neji's hard nipple, the Hyuuga all but screamed as his back came off the bed.

Kiba looked down at him, his mouth gone dry from the heavenly sight presented to him. Neji with his back arched, rosy pink nipples standing firm on that beautifully pale chest, long, chestnut brown hair covering nearly the entire portion of the utter part of the bed, as Neji's mouth hung open and he his pressed eyes shut, tears of pleasure sliding from beneath closed lids.

The sight was enough to bring Kiba to orgasm on the spot but he restrained himself, knowing that he wanted to see Neji come to completion first.

Leaning down, he spoke against one of those peaked nipples. "Are you close?" he asked, looking up at Neji's face, watching for a reaction. "Neji, baby, are you close?"

Neji finally opened his eyes and looked down at Kiba, tears flowing freely without the hindrance of his closed lids. "Ki-chan," he panted. "This....it feels so good."

Kiba watched as Neji gasped as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his penis. "How good?" he whispered and when Neji didn't respond, he licked the little nub before him. "Good enough to come?"

Neji released a tiny sob before his entire being arched and tensed and Kiba pulled away in time to see it all. He watched as Neji's body came off the bed once again and when he felt wet warmth against his hand, he looked down to see Neji's length as milky white fluid short forth from it. The sight was so arousing that Kiba couldn't help but groan as he closed his eyes and came over the older man, his own release hitting Neji's thighs and lower belly.

–

Neji gasped as he felt Kiba's release and looked up to see the younger's face twisted into an expression of pure ecstasy as his mouth hung open and eyes clenched shut. He'd never seen a sight so enrapturing and when Kiba fell on him, body drained with his released, Neji simply wrapped his arms around Kiba's upper back and trailed his fingers through the boy's sweaty hair.

When he felt a kiss being lain to his chest, he looked down to see Kiba looking up at him with tired but happy eyes.

"Hey, there." he said, his words no louder than a whisper and Kiba knew he wouldn't have been able to hear them if he wasn't as close to Neji as he was.

"Hey, yourself." Kiba said just as quietly. "How ya feelin' after that?"

Neji rolled his eyes upwards as though thinking of an answer. "Wonderful, beautiful, amazing." he said haughtily before laughing. "But no, that was really something."

Kiba pulled himself up so he and Neji were eye to eye and caressed the older boy's cheek before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "That's because you're something.....something I can't describe but I know you're something I want."

Neji smiled and laid his head on Kiba's chest, making idle shapes and designs with his fingers. "It's alright if you want me," he said softly. "because you have me. Remember, I'm yours?"

Kiba smiled down at Neji and kissed the top of his head. _'Yeah, all mine.'_

–

End chapter 7!

Ok, I know this chapter was short but please let me explain, the next **3** chapters will be smut so ladies and dudes, keep your respectable choices of underwear out of twists, yeah?

Now, tomorrow school starts again before I take my week off at the end of May and then, a couple weeks after that I graduate and I'm not starting college/university 'til January 2010 so writing will endless then but until then, there's not schedule so sorry.

**Link to the artwork on my profile. Please stop by deviantart and let Hellade know how much you enjoy her work because they are HER drawings not mine. ^_^**

torib0o(04/13)


	8. Konoha: Hard Mission

A/N: O_O……..I am sorry. I think I start all of my ANs off apologizing. I _really_ like this fic and the storyline in my head but I just never seem to find the time to update and for that, I'm sorry.

Uh, yeah, because the next few chapters are gonna be 'smut-based' (that's my word, don't steal it), I'm just gonna let my fingers do the talking so don't blame me for anything you don't like. ^_^

Onward with the fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**--**_

_**Last time…**_

_**Neji smiled and laid his head on Kiba's chest, making idle shapes and designs with his fingers. "It's alright if you want me," he said softly. "because you have me. Remember, I'm yours?"**_

_**Kiba smiled down at Neji and kissed the top of his head.**__**'Yeah, all mine.'**_

--

When Neji awoke the next morning, he had an initial moment of panic before remembering where he was. A small yawn escaped his mouth and he shifted beneath the covers before realizing two important facts. The first being that he was nude, _completely_ nude, the second being the feeling of hard, chiseled body pressed tightly against his back. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Neji shifted once more, taking note that the body against his was male, _very_ male and at that moment, the events of the previous day slammed forth.

His breath shortened as his stomach and lungs tightened. How could he have done such things with another a man, a man he barely knew, _and_ while he was _engaged_. He felt his entire being clench, his body riddled with guilt, fear, and humiliation. _'What will I do if Tenten finds out? What will I do if Hiashi-sama-'_ His thought stopped short as his hand flew to his mouth as his stomach lurched.

"Oh, Gods."

--

Kiba bolted up in bed when the being in his arms was torn from his grasp. The quick motion to his right caused him to turn his head and a moment later, he was out of bed, holding Neji's hair back as the elder vomited.

'_Shit.'_ He thought to himself, grimacing as Neji's body convulsed violently. He wrapped an arm around the Hyuuga's bare waist, somewhat steadying the other's form. He could do nothing beyond hold Neji as he emptied his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

As the Hyuuga's convulsion stopped and he collapsed back on the body supporting his own, he couldn't stop the shiver that rocked his body; he was so cold.

"Hey,"

At the soft call, he started but when warm hands rubbed up and down his cold arms, he instantly calmed. He looked over his shoulder as the man sitting behind him smoothed his tangled mess of hair down while sweeping a few overly errant pieces behind his ear.

Kiba nearly stilled as Neji looked at him, the soft smile adorning his lips nearly disappearing as a certain scent hit his nose.

It wasn't the smell of vomit clouding his senses as Neji looked at him with wide, cautious eyes but the scent of the Hyuuga's very being; the aroma of sweat, sweet lilac and baby's-breath, and normally imperceptible vulnerability. At that moment, however, when Neji looked at him with those strikingly luminescent, pale violet eyes, Kiba couldn't help but be captured as an overwhelming desire to protect seized his very being.

Brushing off his instincts, he stood, pulling Neji up with him and holding the older man to his side as one would a small child. He kept his arm wrapped around the Hyuuga's waist and pulled him to the sink before turning the tap and running the cold water.

Feeling Neji slump against him, Kiba looked at the elder and couldn't help but smile when he found Neji turning his face into his, Kiba's, neck.

"Come on," he said softly, cupping his hand to collect the water. "Rinse your mouth, babe."

Neji looked up at him, eyes curious before doing as he was told. Bringing his mouth to Kiba's raised hand, he took the cool water into his mouth while listening to the soothing whispers of the man tending to him.

--

Later that morning, after Kiba dressed Neji in a pair of pajamas, helped him back into bed, and gave him a warm cup of tea to settle his stomach, the Inuzuka sat behind the elder and ran a brush through his tangled mess of hair.

He gently pulled the instrument through Neji's long, chestnut locks as a plethora of thoughts raced through his mind. Why was Neji so ill? Why was he being so passive, so _submissive_? Why wasn't he speaking?

Kiba was brought out of his musing when Neji moved to place the now empty mug on the nightstand beside the bed. He put the brush beside it before lying back in bed and drawing the Hyuuga to lie against him, stroking the elder's hair soothingly.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked softly.

"A bit," Neji turned to lie on his stomach, his chin resting on Kiba's chest. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Kiba blinked slowly as Neji stared up at him. "No problem." He watched as Neji's luscious, red lips curved into a smile. "But, you know, I've gotta ask, what the hell made you sick like that?"

Neji tensed in his grasp and Kiba held the elder's body tightly to his own, gently caressing his hair and back, pressing soft kisses to his forehead.

"I only asked because you had me worried, you know? You don't have to tell me but," Kiba bit his lip. "It would make me feel better if I knew what was upsetting you."

Neji drew a deep breath, the oxygen stuttering along on the journey to his lungs. He wound his arms around Kiba's midsection and rubbed his forehead against prominent pectorals, subconsciously trying to make it easier for himself.

"I…" He wanted to tell Kiba he didn't like Tenten. He wanted to tell Kiba he didn't want to marry her. He wanted to tell Kiba he didn't want to do as commanded by his uncle and family. He wanted to tell Kiba everything.

Though as much as he wanted the words to come, they simply wouldn't flow from his mouth. He would open his mouth to speak, chin propped up on Kiba's chest as he stared the younger man in the eyes, _willing_ them to come forth but only a strangled sound coming in it's place.

He groaned in frustration and pressed his forehead into the Inuzuka's chest, inwardly asking himself what the problem was. His shoulders came up in a fit of tension but instantly, he felt a hand trailing up and down his back in slow, gentle motions.

He looked up and into those brown eyes that were growing comfortably familiar. Kiba's expression was soft, serene, and disarming and Neji couldn't help but look on curiously.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Kiba told him, his tone hushed. "I was just worried for you."

And that broke the dam. The words came without any effort and Neji couldn't find the strength within himself to stop them but he found himself wanting more than anything to let everything out that he'd been holding inside for so many years.

He told of his clan forcing him into an unwanted marriage. He told of the prestige of being accepted by his family as a powerful man. He told of his family utter shock and joy at his acceptance into ANBU forces. He told of climbing the ranks in the branch family to a position that branch member only dreamed. He told of the reconciliation between himself and his uncle. He told of his changes over the years and how much happier he was now.

He took a deep when he was finished speaking and looked back to Kiba, not realizing he'd looked away from the Inuzuka as he'd told his tale. The younger man held a face of obvious surprise and when Neji looked at him, he couldn't help but smile as he pressed his lips to the Hyuuga's forehead.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that, to tell me everything." He chuckled softly.

And it was at the moment that Neji realized he did trust Kiba. He didn't know when he'd come to trust him, but, he knew he did and he couldn't stop himself from leaning up and pressing up his lips to the other's more softly than he'd meant to.

It almost felt like a butterfly kiss to the lips but Kiba knew it was Neji and he couldn't help but press up into the older man so a bit of pressure could be felt. He wrapped his arms around Neji's slender waist and rolled over, placing himself over Neji.

He looked down into those beautifully bright eyes and at the light flush of Neji's lips and he couldn't stop the whisper that fell from his lips. "Beautiful".

And Neji smiled.

It was the most beautiful Kiba had ever seen, he was sure and he couldn't stop himself from lowering his body on top of Neji's despite their obvious height and weight difference, wrapping his arms around Neji's head and kissing over his face gently.

--

They fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other's arms. It was Neji who awoke first, still buried beneath Kiba, his nose pressed to the Inuzuka's chest. Not wanting to wake the younger man roughly, Neji gave a gentle nudge, and then another, and another, and yet another still and the only movement his lover made was to give his head a gentle nuzzle.

Neji dragged his hands downs Kiba's back, and feeling the muscles twitch in the larger man's unconscious state, he did it once more with a bit more haste. Feeling Kiba shudder at the touch, he brought his hands up and down the Inuzuka's back in a quick, near gliding motion.

It didn't take longer than a minute before Kiba was pushing himself up, off of Neji and looking down at him with sleep-bleary eyes.

Neji raised a gentle hand and stroked over Kiba's marked face, smiling softly at his larger lover.

"Hey," he said, his tone hushed.

"Mmm." Kiba grunted deeply as he moved off to Neji's side before plopping back down to the bed gracelessly, resting his head on the slender Hyuuga's chest. As he felt arms encircling his neck, Kiba couldn't help but smile as he pressed a soft kiss to Neji's chest.

Neji ran a hand through Kiba's messy, brown locks; his body trembling with each soft kiss the Inuzuka laid to his chest. He felt Kiba smile a bit wider at his body's quiver and felt him grin when Kiba opened his mouth and let his warm breath dance over Neji's exposed nipple, the tiny nub stiffening instantly.

He placed himself between Neji's legs, feeling the smaller man open his legs for him instantly. Kiba stiffened as he took a breath. Neji's scent. Damn his scent, _goddamn _his scent. Kiba swore he could taste it at that moment. Arousal laced with fear and excitement. Uncertainty laced with dread and the fear of disappointing another; the only possible other being Kiba himself.

Kiba kept his eyes level with Neji's as he dragged his hand down the smaller man's pale side. He watched as Neji's chest rose and fell in fear and anticipation and made a shushing sound to calm his nervousness. He felt Neji's breath hitch when he started to stroke his thigh and he couldn't help but lower his body so that he lay atop Neji.

He pressed their foreheads together and felt the bit of perspiration dotting Neji's. "Are you nervous?" It was a whisper.

Neji closed his eyes and released a harsh, ragged breath. When he spoke his voice was quivering. "Yes."

Kiba looked back into Neji's eyes before pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet while at the same time, passionate and demanding and both of them knew it. Kiba held his hands to Neji's face, cupping his cheeks, pressing his tongue insistently into the elder's mouth and Neji's fingers tangled in his hair, trying to bring Kiba impossibly closer.

Identical sounds burst from their throats but went unnoticed by either of them as they continued to devour each other's mouths. Little "mmm's", "mmhmm's", and "uhm" sounds as Neji pulled and pushed at Kiba's head and unable to take the constant jerking anymore, Kiba grabbed Neji's wrists and held them beside his head.

Eventually though, Kiba lost one of Neji's hand and he only realized it when it was curled around his neck but it didn't matter. All that mattered in that moment was Neji's tongue pressed insistently against his and the arousal that so powerfully flowed through their veins, creating an energy of it's own.

--

End chapter 8

So sorry for the wait, mes amies.

School got in the way and then graduation and then writer's block. I know, I know, excuses but I seriously think I have writer's block. Je suis desolee.

Err, the next chapter should be the one you've been waiting for and if it's not the next, it's the one out of that. Hand to Neji's pert bum *wink*wink*. I mean, there's gotta be a bit of character development, eh?

Even though I try to write one chapter per Hellade's drawings, I feel the next two should be compressed into one chapter but….I probably will not do that.

Tenshixxx, if you're reading this, your story is up next dear, sorry for the wait and I am sorry to all of you who've waited for this.

Reviews inspire me to start the next chapter.

torib0o(07/11)

**LINK TO THE ARTWORK ON MY PROFILE! STOP BY dA AND LET HELLADE KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE HER WORK!**


	9. Konoha: Battle Goes On

A/N: Not much to say here. It's only been a month since I've last updated, aren't you happy? xD

This chapter is the big one, you know? So it'll probably be pretty short 'cause it's smut and fluff.

Onward with the fiction.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le Naruto.

--

_**Last time…**_

_**Eventually though, Kiba lost one of Neji's hand and he only realized it when it was curled around his neck but it didn't matter. All that mattered in that moment was Neji's tongue pressed insistently against his and the arousal that so powerfully flowed through their veins, creating an energy of it's own.**_

--

Kiba trailed his hands down Neji's slender sides, dragging downward to feel pronounced hipbones. His tongue traced the smaller man's mouth, mapping it out so thoroughly that he could've staged an invasion without ever being noticed. He could hear the tiny whimpers now, the ones that begged for attention, begged for release and he couldn't help but oblige.

Neji's body was tiny by nature; short stature and small hands and feet but he had certain features that would instantly melt Kiba; his big luminescent eye, gorgeously luscious pink lips, and pert bottom had the Inuzuka gasping for breath desperately.

He rolled them over, bringing Neji to rest on his hips. He gasped as Neji's lips disconnected from his own and looked up to find the Hyuuga staring down at him, wide-eyed. He could see that worry marring the smaller man's delicate features and Kiba brought a hand up and gently rubbed Neji's stomach.

"Come here," he whispered gently as he heard Neji whimper once more.

The Hyuuga shimmied up Kiba's body until he was sitting on the brunet's chest. Looking down, he couldn't help but gasp as Kiba's soft lips met his stomach in a gentle kiss and he cooed softly when the kisses didn't stop.

"Ki-chan," he called softly as he wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka's neck, loving the gentle care that was being lain to him. "Ki-chan."

Kiba looked up and found Neji's lids lowered, as his body vibrated with arousal. He could see the way Neji's bottom lip was pulled between gorgeous pearly whites and Kiba could hardly restrain himself and his will to throw Neji's body down and take pleasure from him. He sat up a bit, Neji sliding down into his lap and gently grasped the Hyuuga's behind, palming his checks.

Neji tried to contain his gasp as Kiba parted his cheeks but the movement was so sudden that he couldn't help it. He felt so, painfully exposed and brazen but at the same bold and empowered as a whine rose from his depths as Kiba rubbed over his tiny pucker. He blushed powerfully at the thought of having that finger to press deeply into him, of _wanting_ that finger to press deeply into him…amongst other things.

Aside from Kiba fingering him the day before, Neji had never had anything enter him but the feeling was undeniably pleasurable. He gasped as he felt his soon to be lover's dry finger breech him and he couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body. His hole was tight, virginal and for something to enter him dryly was quite painful.

"Ki-chan," he whimpered as he clutched the younger man tightly, his body trembling at the pain.

"Hmm?" Kiba was absolutely captured by the way Neji's entrance sucked in and retracted his digit, nearly salivating at the thought of his throbbing length sinking into that warm, tight hole.

"Ki-chan," Neji groaned softly, "S'tight."

"Mmm, I know, baby, I know." He said as his penis leapt in excitement. _'Gods, I just wanna press into him.'_

"No," he shook his head from where it was resting on top of Kiba's. "_Hurts_."

Kiba paused in his action, berating himself mentally for his stupidity. He'd forgotten that the beautiful man in him arms had never been penetrated and looking down at the length and girth of his erection, he winced a bit, thinking of how uncomfortable it would be with Neji initially though, with a smile he couldn't help but think of how pleasurable it would be for the older man later.

Shifting toward the edge of the bed, Neji still in his lap, he reached over and opened the drawer to his bedside table. He cursed softly as he felt around, not wanting to disturb the precious bundle in his lap by moving too much but it was inevitably. He held Neji firmly by his waist and leaned over, releasing a pleased sound when he found the small tube of lubricant he kept in the drawer.

He smiled up at Neji, bringing his hand up to the back of the Hyuuga's head only to pull the older man down and press the softest of kisses to his supple lips. As he held Neji's mouth to his own once more, he rolled them over quickly before leaning up and giving the pale eyed man what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm gonna talk you through this, alright, Neji?" Kiba asked gently as he stroked the baby soft skin of the older man's thighs.

Neji looked up at him, his eyes wide and more than a hint of fear was showing in them. _'This is it, I'm going to lose my virginity to this man, this man I've known since I was thirteen years old.'_ A sharp shudder ran through his body and it was only then that what Kiba said entered his mind and he nodded jerkily, knowing that _this_ was what he wanted.

"Ok, baby," Kiba said softly. "Put your legs up on my shoulders; don't be afraid, it's ok." Kiba told him when he saw Neji's eyes widen even more, if it were possible. He knew Neji was frightened when he started to shiver, and leaned down and kissed his shaking thighs, whispering softly to the Hyuuga.

As he looked down, Neji felt his heart ache a bit at the way Kiba was taking care to be gentle with, to make sure that was something special, something he'd remember.

Reaching down, he run his fingers through Kiba's unruly mane, getting the younger's attention, and when Kiba looked up, Neji held his arms open, immediately hugging the Inuzuka to him as he pressed soft kisses to the taller man's face before he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked when Neji's trembling slowed.

He shook his head quickly. "Nothing, nothing. I just…I just want you up here with me." He pressed his face into Kiba's neck, licking and biting at the feverish flesh against to his lips.

Kiba did nothing more than raise a brow as he leaned up a bit to reach the lubricant he'd left at the foot of the bed. Looking down at Neji, he opened the tube and squeezed a bit of the slick gel onto his finger before reaching down between them and pressing against Neji's hole.

"Ready?" he asked once more, watching the Hyuuga's movements closely.

Neji closed his eyes as he nodded and reached his hands out to grasp onto Kiba's biceps. "I'm ready."

--

Neji held back a shriek as sudden tears washed down his face. He'd read in various medical books that anal penetration was painful but never had he imaged something like this.

Kiba prepared him thoroughly, he knew but when the younger man rolled them onto their sides, into a spooning position and placed himself at Neji's moist, open entrance, the Hyuuga hadn't once thought of the pain he would feel because of the pleasure that came from the three thick digits that had been gliding in and out of him moments before.

Now, however, all he could do to keep his sounds of pain away was bite his lip until he tasted the sickening tang of metallic on his tongue. He could hear the rush of blood and his heart beat in his ears though the silence that overtook the room. He wished he could tell Kiba to move, he wished he could've said _something_ to let the other know that he needed him to do _something_. '_Oh, Gods'_ his thoughts coming softly, as though they were whispers. _'Why does it hurt so badly?'_

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Kiba's wrist as he lowered his head.

--

Kiba knew it had to be painful for Neji; he'd felt the Hyuuga jump when he'd begun to press in but he held the man against him firmly. He could feel the soft shudders raking through Neji's body and all he could do was lay there and allow the smaller man time to adjust.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt the moist, tight heat of Neji's channel clenching and unclenching around him. He was sure he'd never been inside someone who was as tight as Neji, male or female, and the realization made him nearly made him groan aloud. He wanted nothing than to thrust into Neji and to feel the slickness of that passage around his cock but he knew he had to be patient.

When he felt one of those sinfully smooth hands closing around his wrist and he saw Neji drop his head, he pressed his lips to the back of the Hyuuga's neck, ignoring the chestnut locks clinging to his lips.

The back of Neji's neck was sweaty and now that Kiba was closer, he could hear the smaller man's panted breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Does it hurt too much?" he brought his hand down, Neji still holding his wrist in a death grip, and rubbed the Hyuuga's stomach soothingly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Neji and breathing deeply, he realized that he could smell the tears dripping down the smaller man's face. "I'm gonna take it out, alright?"

"No!" Neji said loudly, his voice hoarse from his silent crying. "Just…please move."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but, be gentle."

--

Kiba groaned as he thrust back into Neji, the feeling indescribable. Shortly after he'd started to move in and out of Neji, the Hyuuga jumped in his grasp and moaned like no one Kiba had ever heard before. Neji begged him to keep hitting that spot and Kiba was sure that by now, most, if not all, of Neji's discomfort had gone.

"Ah, Gods…"Neji moaned as he pushed back into Kiba's thrusts, his hair flowing around them like water in a lake. During his adolescence, he'd never thought of how good or bad sex would be beyond what he read in various medical books but now, he could understand what his peers were always getting so worked up about, now he could see why people became addicted to the activity.

"O…oh, _Gods,_ Kiba…KiBA!" his voice was shrill and fluctuated in pitch every time he opened his mouth. How he wanted to feel Kiba's lips pressed against his as the larger man ran those calloused hands up and down his smooth body, how he wanted to feel Kiba's tongue tracing his nipples as the Inuzuka fisted his angry length.

His thoughts had him sobbing with need and he could feel Kiba's thrust becoming erratic as he neared his completion. He rotated his hips with Kiba as the man's hand traced his chest almost lovingly and Neji panted as he realized that he too, was close to orgasm. He could feel his own length straining between his legs, pleading for some sort of relief or attention but every time he reached down to pleasure himself, his hand was slapped away.

"Kiba," he moaned out. "Kiba, I….I, ahhh." He tried so hard to say it but somewhere between his brain and his mouth, the words got lost.

"Yeah, baby, tell me what you need." Kiba grunted as continued to thrust into his lover. His body was so hot and overheated, he was nearly afraid of passing out but he couldn't, he wouldn't, not until he came into this gorgeous man's hole. God he could just imagine it, he could feel the head of his magnificent length growing within the other man's tight passage and he knew it wouldn't be long until he released.

"Kiba," he said softly. "I'm going to…"

"What, babe, tell me."

Neji shook his head frantically as he bit his lip. "I'm going to orgasm."

Kiba groaned aloud and pressed his forehead into the back of Neji's neck as he thrust wildly into Neji and moment later, he felt it. His toes curled he heard them crack as a ragged moan worked its way out of him.

He pulled his hips back, his length almost leaving Neji's hole before he shot back in with speed unrivaled and came. Kiba's eyes were clenched closed as he groaned. He couldn't remember ever feeling anything as strong as this in his lifetime and he knew that he never wanted it to stop.

Neji gasped he felt liquid warmth pouring into him and instantly, he knew that Kiba had come. Without a hand so much as touching his penis, he too found release.

Neji had never come before by anything beyond his own so the feeling of being brought to completion by another was a completely foreign concept but a wonderful one, nonetheless. As he felt Kiba's semen entering him, he was sure that there was not a feeling in the world to equate it to. His body felt unnaturally hot as he came across the bed linen on which he was lain and a moment later, when he felt his body begin to calm, he couldn't help but sigh.

He released a small, surprised sound as rolled over a bit and brought Kiba with him, the larger man landing on him heavily as he panted.

"Ki-chan," he whined softly. "Move…"

"Mmm," Kiba simply grumbled and shook his head as he wrapped arms around Neji's waist. "But, I'm so comfortable here, babe."

Neji fixed his face into a glare and whipped his head around only to lose the sour expression. He'd wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anyone looking as content as Kiba did in that instance and he didn't have the heart to scold him.

Feeling eyes on him, Kiba looked down and found Neji watching him over his shoulder. He rolled off the older man gently and pulled Neji onto his side to that they were laying pressed together, facing each other. Neji watched him curiously and Kiba couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his face at the adorable expression.

He pushed a bit of Neji's hair behind his ear and gently kissed those pouty lips, reveling in the smile that made its way to the Hyuuga's lips at the same time a blush settled on his cheeks.

"How was it?" Kiba asked softly, a hint of uncertainty in his voice despite the wondrous time they'd shared and Neji heard it clearly.

He placed his hand on Kiba's cheek and kissed him firmly. "It' was perfect," he said just as softly. "Absolutely wonderful."

They looked at each other for a moment longer before kissing each other chastely, and then with a bit more eagerness. Their lips meshed as harsh moans crawled from each of their throats and when Kiba felt Neji's tongue against his, he felt arousal flow through him.

In a moment, they were back in their original positions, Kiba behind Neji as he pressed soft kisses to the elder's temple.

"Ki-chan! Stop, please," he moaned softly. "It's too much." He complained, he body still feeling the aftershocks of their previous session.

"No…pch.."Kiba whispered around his kisses "Isn't your sensei always fixated with the Springtime of Youth? Let's live up to it, babe."

--

End chapter 9.

So, it's what you've been waiting for and I'll tell you the next few chapters will probably be like this so yeah ^_^

Umm, Neji was a virgin and I felt like he was WAY too proper to say 'I'm gonna come' plus it was cute, don't you think?

**There is an update schedule on my profile page to tell you when this and my other stories will be updated.**

**Please stop by dA and tell Hellade how much you like her art. Link to the artwork on my profile!**

torib0o (08/18)


	10. Konoha: Ice Cream Battle Part I

A/N: So, guess what…Hellade sent me the pictures so this story can get underway ^_^. I thought there were two or three more pictures with just smut but she tells me 'no', so we go onward with the one she says is next! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

A week had passed since Kiba had taken Neji's innocence and since that day, it was difficult to find one of the young men without the other. It was a lazy day in Konoha, one where the temperatures were abnormally high for the forest village. Kiba and Neji had long finished their training and the Inuzuka was panting from both exertion and heat. He looked down to where Neji's head was resting his stomach and smiled at the pout on the older man's lips.

"It's so _hot_" Neji moaned as he stretched his body, his skintight belly shirt rising to reveal more of that pale torso and Kiba could help but swallow deeply; he would have to talk to Neji about his choices in clothing. He yawned through a smile as he felt Neji shift so that his head was resting on the Inuzuka's chest.

At the moment, they were in one of Konoha's many training grounds, the earth left unturned from their decision to use only taijutsu. They sat underneath one of the few trees in the area, Kiba's back against the harsh bark with Neji draped over him, facing away from the entrance, hidden away from anyone who may enter. He ran his fingers through Neji's silky locks, reveling in the soft cooing sound the elder released and he couldn't help but feel a bubble of joy fluttering in his chest.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Kiba suggested, garnering a curious look from Neji before the older man frowned playfully.

"After what happened yesterday; I think not." Kiba sputtered, his eyes wide at the memory before Neji leaned over and softly kissed his lips. "As good as it felt, why don't we give it a little rest, hmm?"

Kiba smiled as he ran his hands down Neji's back before settling on the Hyuuga's pert bottom, taking Neji's mouth in a slow, wet kiss, reveling in the whimpered moans the smaller man released.

The day before had been utterly ridiculous. The sun was bright, harsh, and unforgiving, causing the inhabitants of Konoha to feel as though they'd been forced into desert before Sunagakure. It was one of the days marked for their training, however, after a mere two hours, the two collapsed and Kiba was sure he would overheat.

Calling on Akamaru, Kiba settled himself on the canine's back and after much arguing, he managed to convince Neji to sit behind him before taking off to the forest to find one the many rivers. They reached their destination rather quickly and Akamaru didn't even stop to let them off before jumping fully into the water, both of the ninja coming up drenched.

Kiba had never known Neji to be such a playful person, but, after they'd taken off their clothes and jumped back into the water, the older man didn't hesitate to jump on Kiba's back, telling the Inuzuka to carry him down the river, laughing happily the entire time.

It wasn't long before they were sitting on the rocks along the bank of the river, bodies pressed together intimately as Kiba trailed his fingers through Neji's hair. With the combination of the heat and the intoxicating feeling of being pressed together so tightly, it was only a short amount of time before Kiba found himself kneeling between Neji's legs as the Hyuuga lay upon the forest floor, moaning deeply of the pleasure his lover gave him.

"Kiba?" the younger man looked down into his arms at the soft call of his name, watching as Neji turned, pressing his stomach into the Inuzuka's side. "What are the marks on your cheek?"

"Mmm? They're birthmarks." He said with a shrug.

"I've seen people in your clan without them."

Kiba smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind Neji's ear. "Well, not everyone gets them. If you've married into the clan, you can have them painted on or tattooed, if you want the markings to be permanent, but, if you're young, they might take awhile to show up."

"But, yours were always there?"

"Yup!" he looked down at his chest where Neji was looking up at him rather intently before the older man looked away, and Kiba was sure the pink of his cheeks could be attributed to more than the weather. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

Neji scoffed, pushing himself away from the younger man as he sputtered out a response. "It's not sudden." And when Kiba raised a brow, Neji quickly amended his statement, inwardly chastising himself for the slip of his tongue. "I…I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Kiba smirked. "Sure, but you know, Ne-chan," he said softly, "There are other ways to be marked as a member of my clan."

Neji looked up through his lashes, his cheeks still pink as he softly asked, "How?"

"Well, one can be pierced with the fangs of a member of my clan, one can also bond by blood or bite and taste the blood of an Inuzuka, but, there are a lot of ways; _way_ too many to remember, I can assure you of that."

They lay in silence for a moment, appreciating the soft breeze that blew over them before Neji pressed lips to Kiba's neck and spoke. "Where would the fangs of an Inuzuka pierce someone?"

Kiba's eyebrows shot up before cautiously looking down at Neji, watching as the man played with the hem of Kiba's shirt. Why was Neji asking him these questions? Did Neji want to…no. No, absolutely not. Neji was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga were strong and proud. _'Which is why he's probably not looking at me.'_ Kiba thought to himself. _'Does he really want me to…I mean, I'm sure he's not been very close to many people throughout his lifetime but he couldn't possibly want me to…to bite him'_ Kiba rolled his tongue over the tips of his canines and nearly shuddered at the sweet scent of apprehension Neji was emitting.

He shook his head quickly, ridding himself of his thoughts and the arousal creeping up on him, ignoring Neji's confused look at his action. This was neither the time nor the place to let his mind become so clouded and he released a deep sigh at the heavy thinking he would be doing that night.

"Hey," Kiba said softly. "How about we get some ice cream?"

--

It was nearing four in the afternoon and the street vendor was just about to take his leave when Neji sprinted up to him and asked for two ice cream cones. Kiba didn't miss the way the vendor's eyes roved over Neji's body and when he growled softly, the man looked at him and the Inuzuka didn't hesitate to expose his canines and the red of his eyes causing the man to hurriedly do his job.

Though as Kiba walked up next to Neji, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the elder's appearance; Neji's pants had fallen low on his hips, resting just above his groin, the black straps of his thong clearly visible which only seemed to call attention to his already exposed belly button. Again, Kiba had to quietly curse the Gods for the skintight t-shirt his lover wore, nipples faintly visible through the gossamer material.

"Kiba!" Neji called happily, "I got you vanilla; is that ok?"

Kiba smiled as he nodded, but, as he reached for the cone, his hand faltered. Before him was a sight that could make the purest of angels sin. Neji, in his tiny clothing, a look of utter happiness upon his face as he took a long, luxurious lick of his frozen treat, a soft , gleeful moan could be heard in his throat. Kiba watched as that tiny tongue lapped joyously at the ice cream and he couldn't stop the bit of drool that fell from his open mouth or the animalistic arousal that overtook him.

"Ki-chan, don't you want your ice cream?"

--

Here's chapter 10!

It was a bit fluffy before it got to the steamy stuff, eh?

I hope you've enjoyed and even though there aren't any pictures, you can always stop by deviantART to tell Hellade how AMAZING she is ^_^

torib0o(10/04/09)


End file.
